


Cats; And Other Creatures

by jonphaedrus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin likes cats. Jude has plans. Alvin has cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats; And Other Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



"I'm home!" Jude's voice broke through the haze that was Alvin's disaster of a sleep cycle and he made a half-muffled noise and pulled the blankets back over his head, rolling deeper into the bed. Dr. Mathis might get to work nice, even hours, but Alfred Vint Svent ran a company and worked mercenary jobs on the side and this left him working evenings, nights, red-eyes, and a plethora of other things that did not give him a lot of time to sleep. "Alfred," Jude's voice was getting closer, "Get up, it's almost dinnertime." He made another noise in the back of his throat and tried to get further under the blankets, balling himself up.

Alvin wasn't really awake enough to remember that he was a six foot tall man in a double bed, and there was no way he was going to hide under the blankets successfully. Jude's footsteps kept getting closer and then the door to the bedroom creaked open and they came and stopped beside the bed.

Jude sighed.

"Alfred, it's _six in the afternoon._ You got home late but not _that_ late."

Alvin attempted to grumble 'yeah I did' but all that came out of his mouth was "Mmmgph," and Jude sighed again.

"Then I will have to resort to drastic measures to get you up."

That never boded well. However, this time, the blankets weren't ripped away and the lights weren't turned on. No, instead, they were lifted up a bit on one side and then lowered back down. However, Jude was not under them, and starting to wake up at last, Alvin tried to figure out what was going on when—

Two sets of very small, not that pointy, claws dug into his arm. Alvin yelped and tried to twist to look under the blankets and then two _more_ sets of claws and then four more and Alvin grabbed the blanket, rapidly barrelling toward being wide awake, and looked underneath it.

There were two kittens on his chest. One was black with wide, wide green eyes and oddly white whiskers, and one was orange with one blue and one yellow eye and a nicked ear already. They both stared at him.

"Jude," Alvin mumbled, his voice hoarse and rough with sleep, "Why are there cats in my bed."

"Well, funny story that." Alvin finally stuck his head above the covers half-way, watching Jude blearily as the younger man pushed his glasses up his nose. "One of my students has a cat that just had a litter, and I know you like cats, so I said if he had any extras once he had found homes I'd be willing to take them."

"Why not just _one_ kitten."

"He had two extras." Jude looked down at Alvin, and smiled. It was brilliant and sweet and only made Alvin scowl harder. It was too early to look cute when smiling. "Now get up, I'm making dinner and then I have to leave in the morning."

"Leave?" Alvin mumbled, confused.

"The spyrite summit is tomorrow afternoon in Trigleph and I'm heading it up, remember?" Alvin grunted. "Alvin, you said you would be staying to take care of the apartment."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, and then sank slightly lower under the blankets, only for the orange cat to waddle up his chest and bite his nose. Alvin yelped and pushed it away. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up! Jeez." He sat up, dumping both kittens in his lap, and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Why am I not coming again?"

"Balan said he wasn't letting you in the house again after you tried to pay him back for the embarrassing stories."

"Right," Alvin mumbled and yawned. "Fine, okay, I'll stay." Jude leaned over and kissed his temple.

"What a good boy."

Alvin scowled and looked at the kittens, who rolled over in a bundled knot and flopped about wildly in his lap, paws flailing.

"You're bribing me with kittens, aren't you."

"Yes. I am. Now get up."

Alvin groaned.

\-----

A week later, Jude unlocked the apartment door and called "I'm home!" only to hear a grumble from the kitchen. Toeing his shoes off by the door and slamming it behind him, Jude walked further inside and looked into the kitchen to find—

Alvin. Cooking. With two kittens hanging on his shoulders.

"Alfred is there going to be fur in that," he said, and Alvin shrugged one shoulder.

"No."

He continued cooking, and then the black cat leaned forward and grabbed his loose hair and Alvin said, "None of that, Jude."

Jude stared at the cat, and then Alvin, and then the cat again. "Alfred," Jude's voice was quiet, "What did you just call that cat."

"Jude. The orange one is Milla."

Jude stared at him.

"You seriously named the cats after us."

"Yep."

"Alfred…"

"At least Jude's cute. Milla's just a brat." 

Jude had to strongly resist the urge to put his face in his hands.


End file.
